


Kitty

by HisOceanEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisOceanEyes/pseuds/HisOceanEyes
Summary: "Send nudes." Steve asks. And Loki happily obeys.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I always love to describe Steve's eyes with the term "ocean eyes", I have been obsessed with the song Ocean Eyes of Billie Eilish, haha. Every time I listen to the song, the pictures of Steve's and Chris Evans' eyes immediately pop up in my mind.
> 
> Maybe someday I'll write some fiction that is prompted by her songs, hopefully.
> 
> Steve in this fiction is 34 and Loki is 20.
> 
> And oh, as I said before, I'm not a native English speaker so pardon my poor grammar and vocabulary 😭

"Send nudes."

The message comes when Loki is in his class, he chuckles quietly, shocks his head, and rolls his eyes at his greedy Daddy, he just spent all night to serve him, and now they just apart for about 6 or 7 hours yet Daddy is hungry again.

But he has to admit, these two words make him get horny already. He misses the feelings of Daddy's hands and lips and cock touch his body, too. But no, he has to focus on his study right now. Maybe he will let Daddy spoil his flesh tonight, or even after school. Still, he wants to be naughty a little bit.

So Loki quickly types back "Send money 💲💲💲", he sends it and returns his attention to the board.

After a few movements, his phone buzzes again with the notification that his account has received $500. Loki almost believes he is hallucinating. He sends Daddy another message.

"Did you just put $500 in my bank account?"

He immediately receives a reply.

"Yeah, kitty, now it's your turn. 💙"

Loki sighs and excuses his lecturer to go to the bathroom. This is what it is like to have a billionaire sugar daddy. Yes, you can receive a whole luxury world from him but you have to let him explore your 'world' however and whenever he wants.

Loki turns on his phone again when he got himself to the bathroom, the screen lights up with a picture of him and Daddy hugging and smiling. Every time he looks at Daddy or Daddy's pictures, Loki always is enchanted by how handsome Daddy is, he always cannot stop staring at Daddy's ocean eyes and golden hair. Loki guesses Daddy must allure him with his glamorous appearance in the first place. He does not know, at that time Loki just fell into Daddy's arms like an innocent lamb craving for what a wolf promised. And now he is being devoured day by day, but he loves being devoured by Daddy.

He pulls down his trousers and lifts his shirt up, then opening the camera, setting the timer at 3 seconds, and placing it in the tank. Loki presses the button and quickly turns his back at the camera and raises his hips at it. After hearing a loud click sound, he presses the button again and this time, his hands instantly come down to his ass to spread the cheeks, revealing a pink and tight hole that Loki knows daddy is going to love it. He repeats the action with a variety of positions. When deeming it is enough, Loki holds his phone at his face, another hand place in front of his opened mouth with tongue darts out, thumb and index fingers connect into an OK gesture, after finding a good pose, Loki takes the final picture - an extra gift for Daddy for being so generous. 

He happily puts his clothes on again and sends all of the pictures to Daddy with a "💚" emoji, then gets out of the bathroom and returns to the class.

Loki gets no reply from Daddy so he assumes Daddy must busily enjoy those pictures right now, good, he loves making Daddy happy.

Before the bell rings, announcing the class is over, Loki receives another message from Daddy, he says he is going to pick Loki home, yes, Daddy, yes, your home!

Just right after walking through the gate, he spots Daddy standing near his expensive car, back leaning to the door, he is wearing black glasses, the golden hair is gelled tidy, and his hands put in his pockets. Loki is amused at how charming and glamorous Daddy is. Then suddenly, he hears some girls whisper about his Daddy, they must be thinking about wagging their tails at his Daddy, jealousy surges up within him as he stormy makes his way to Daddy and falls into Daddy's waiting arms, then turns his head to glare at those stupid and mindless bimbos.

Daddy, however, bursts out laughing and caresses his slender back. "Did I just detect a hint of jealousy, kitty?" He asks, smiles at the way Loki pouts, and rests his chin in his head.

"Those bimbos dared to look at you with such lustful eyes..." He reasons.

And Daddy just chuckles then guides him into the car. "I guess they did. Come on, baby, time to come home now, I'll make you feel better."

They quickly share a hungry kiss as soon as they get into the car, tounges darting and tangling. Daddy shoves his hands under Loki's shirt to fondle his soft skin. Loki in return immediately reaches out to touch Daddy's bulge. He caresses it as if it is a precious relic, which is actually true. The moaning sounds come from Daddy's mouth get him horny, Loki always loves pleasing Daddy. After a few moments, they pull apart and pant heavily. Daddy goes to drive off but his phone ringing, cutting off his action.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Steve, you free tonight? Wanna go to my party and get lit?" Comes a masculine voice.

"Sorry, Tony, busy." Daddy replies shortly.

"What?! How boring the party is without you! Oh, are you gonna take care of your sugar baby huh? Why not bring the cat here?"

Loki silently listens to the conversation and pouts, his hand stills in Daddy's bulge, he does not love parties, they are noisy and chaotic as hell. Seriously, who wants to come to a party when they could have a quiet and quality time with their loved one? Well, not exactly quiet... He has planned to sit his bare ass on Daddy's lap tonight.

Daddy seems to understand what is going on inside Loki's head, he reaches a hand to rub his hair gently to assure that they will not have to go there if Loki does not want to, which instantly smoothes him.

"Sorry, we already have a plan for the night. Maybe next time."

"Geez, okay then, have fun and enjoy your little cat." The guy named Tony says and hangs off.

Daddy puts the phone back in his pocket and turns to Loki, the ocean eyes look down his lean body, then he raises an eyebrow and mumbles "I will." 

Loki grins, knowing what he needs to do, he moves his hand to open Daddy's flying and pulls out his precious relic. Daddy's glistening cock is huge, impressive, and cute, aw~ Loki loves it as much as he loves Daddy.

He leans down to lick it, drawing a moan from Daddy's throat. Loki kisses the tip and gives it some more licks, tasting the precum dripping, feeling it twitching eagerly, he beams and looks up at Daddy.

"Little master misses me, Daddy!"

Daddy chuckles, rubbing his jet black hair again and starting to drive home after saying "Of course, it does, kitty. And I'm gonna show you how much it misses you soon."

The smile on Loki's face even spreads more at the imagination about taking good care of Daddy's cock and being rewarded. He promptly goes back to his work, sucking, licking, and stroking little master eagerly back to Daddy's villa.

Daddy pulls over the car in his garage, then he puts a hand on Loki's head to encourage him to speed up, which Loki obeys immediately. His tongue trails a line from the base of the cock to its tip, then following the veins to go down again. Loki kisses and sucks Daddy's balls, and with that, a climax hits Daddy so hard, he moans, constantly praises his kitty's skilful tongue. Loki instantly moves to the tip and holds it in his mouth, swallowing every cum Daddy spills out with each gulp sounding from his throat.

After that, Loki dutifully cleans his little master and licks his lips as he stares his glazed eyes at Daddy's lustful ones.

Daddy is telling him how good he was through his gasps, he cups Loki's face and pulls him into a heated kiss, making Loki melts into Daddy's grips.

"Guess we should come inside now, huh. I'll make dinner for us while you take a shower." 

Loki obeys, he knows Daddy will be pleased when his kitty submits him undoubtedly. 

When he is done showering and enters the kitchen with only a shirt of Daddy's covers his slender body, Daddy is cooking some good smelling dish. Loki goes straight to where Daddy is standing to hold his waist from the behind and leans his head on Daddy's large back.

"Mmm, smells good, Daddy."

Daddy giggles, turning around to guide Loki into his arm, he then uses a fork to stab some vegetables and presses them against his kitty's soft mouth, Loki opens it and chews the food while Daddy nuzzled in the crook of his neck, Daddy's beard tickles his skins.

"Smells as good as you, my kitty."

"So, do you wanna eat dinner first or me?" 

Loki asks jokingly, his laugh harmonizes with Daddy's one.

"I didn't know my cat was that hungry, but we'll have dinner first, little one. The best part is for later."

Daddy kisses Loki's nose before going back to his business while Loki begins to collect plates and forks then place them on the table.

They take their seats at the dining table, tonight Daddy cooks a lot of dishes, all of them are Loki's favourite. Loki hums in delight and eats whatever Daddy gives him. The two feed each other occasionally, it has already become a ritual between them, cooking, eating, feeding, and cleaning up the dishes. Like what a married couple does every day. 

After dinner, they spend their time for intimacy, hugging and spooning at the comfortable couch while watching TV, sometimes reading. Loki loves being embraced in Daddy's arms as Daddy reads him a book. He loves being so small in Daddy's hold, which is his safe place every time he needs. 

He hooks his arms around Daddy's waist and lies his head on Daddy's chest. Loki does not even pay attention to the news on the TV, it is quite boring and he just enjoys Daddy's hold, but it is Daddy's habit to watch the news after dinner. Of course, adults usually follow the news to do their business, maybe when he gets older, he will spend some of his precious time for this kind of activities, but now, Loki only wants to please Daddy, Daddy is his world, so he waits patiently.

The tedious news is finally over by the time Loki starts to drowsy, but he notices the sudden silence of the television and feels hands caressing his body. Loki opens his eyes sleepily and looks at Daddy.

"Just wanna sleep huh?"

Daddy asks around his giggle and strokes the jet black hair.

"No, Daddy... Wanna serve you for being so generous this afternoon..."

Loki yawns, then nuzzling into Daddy's neck and moving down to suck his collar bone. Rules, Daddy has to go to work tomorrow, so, no exposed and easily seen hickeys, no biting his neck, although Loki loves the idea of marking Daddy to show the world that Daddy is his. Seriously, he is so obsessed that sometimes he writes down "Daddy is mine, don't touch my Daddy" over and over again in his books every time the lessons are dull. 

"Hmmm, such a good kitty."

Daddy praises him, fully waking Loki up by squeezing his round ass. Loki then happily straddles Daddy's lap and wraps his arms around Daddy's neck. His kisses naughty scatter everywhere on Daddy's face, and finally, he pulls him into a heated kiss, his tongue tangles energetically with Daddy's. Daddy is still squeezing his ass, oh, tonight he wants Loki to take control?

A hand comes down to massage Daddy's bulge, Loki grabs Daddy's arm by his other hand and pulls his fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking lustfully, excited to see desire burns in the ocean eyes. Loki shoves his hand into Daddy's trousers to caress the hot and hardening member, drawing a long moan from Daddy's throat, Loki knows Daddy loves his skilful fingers a lot, indeed, he had learnt a variety of handjob tips to fulfil Daddy's desire, and blowjob too.

Loki presses his thumb at the tip, enjoying the wet and sticky precum, he begins to move away from Daddy's lap and sits on the floor, between Daddy's thighs. Loki looks at Daddy and smiles as his fingers unzip the trousers to welcome little master. 

He maintains eye contact while stroking and giving it the first lick trailing from the base to the tip, making Daddy tips his head back and groans in pleasure. Loki gladly takes it in his mouth, tongue darts around the big and hot candy, then swallowing it down until the tip touches the back of his throat, knowing how good it makes Daddy feels, he continues to suck little master passionately and hums in delight when it gets harder and harder until Loki deems it is enough to move to the next part.

Daddy is so pleased, he tells Loki to get back on his lap and take off the cloth, Loki obeys, he quickly straddles Daddy again, his emerald eyes lock-on those ocean ones as he gradually unbuttons the shirt. Loki is well aware Daddy loves watching him running around the house in his garments, which are way too large for Loki's petite frame. And Loki loves it too, being surrounded by Daddy's addicted fragrance is one of his hobbies. 

He seductive takes off the shirt before the thirsty eyes of Daddy, leaning towards Daddy so that he can taste his sensitive skin, Loki otherwise loves to have Daddy's marks on every inch of his flesh and tends to show them off so that those jerks at the school stop annoying him. He combs his fingers through Daddy's golden locks and purs when Daddy's teeth sink into his yummy neck, his own cock is already hard.

Loki quickly reaches the drawer to get the lubricant, he pours a certain amount out and rubs it in his hands before applying it on the little master, then using the remain to prepare his hole. Daddy immediately put his hands on Loki's waist, guiding Loki's ass to touch his cock.

Loki dutifully holds little master and pushes it against his entrance, slowly and slowly taking it inside, he whimpers in pain mixed with pleasure as he swings a little bit to loosen the muscles until the huge cock is fully buried is his heated and tight hole. 

Daddy understands his kitty is still hurt despite that amount of lubricant, so he rubs Loki's back gently to smooth him, letting Loki have time to adjust the huge cock in his ass. He pulls Loki into a reassuring kiss, getting a kick out of the way his little one melts into it instantly. After a moment of staying still, Daddy finally parts his lips from Loki's. He chuckles and watches the image of his sugar baby blushing, gasping with those glassy emerald eyes.

"Better now, kitty?"

His kitty nods and smiles drunkenly at him, then starting to move his hips up and down, coupled with the moaning sounds.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Daddy asks, and Loki shakes his head, speeding up his pace to show Daddy that he can do it himself, but Daddy knows better, he knows his little one is so sensitive and vulnerable and tends to hurt himself to please him. That is why he loves his kitty so much.

Steve starts to cup Loki's round ass and assists the boy, laughing when hearing the kitty huffs. Maybe his kitty is turning into a wild cat. He does not indulge it too much, does he? Should he buy some tools and consider some tips to discipline the cat? Hmm, he probably should. 

"Should I discipline my kitty for his misbehaviour next time?"

Daddy pretends to smack his lips, and Loki burst of laughing, he hugs Daddy closer.

"Hmm, you should, Daddy. Your kitty is hungry for it."

He jokes, squeezing his hole around Daddy's cock, making both of them moan in delight and nibbling Daddy's ear. And with that, Daddy growls, he grabs the slender hips and quickly turns him down, letting Loki lies on his back and taking control. 

The kitty wraps his legs around his Daddy's waist as he begins to receive every thrust into his body from the large figure above. Their moans unite and fill up the living room.

Steve rocks his hips, his hands pull Loki closer so that his cock can reach to the deeper place, hitting his sweet spot with each slapping sound. He leans down to crush his lips to Loki's, the boy opens for him obediently and easily let him explore his mouth.

When his sweet spot is taken care of enough, Loki cries out and comes over his stomach as a wave of orgasm hit him hard. His whole body turns into jelly, he is so boneless that he cannot do anything but moans and pants, exposing his flesh for Daddy to fuck.

His glassy eyes look at Daddy, he does not take his emerald orbs off Daddy for even a second. The lustful expression Loki makes is what pushes Daddy to the edge of pleasure. He let a long moan slips out of his throat and spills his cum inside his kitty 

Loki is grateful for that and takes it all, he raises his hips slightly in an attempt to prevent it from dropping outside, it will be a waste. Sometimes Loki wishes he could be a girl so that he can receive Daddy's precious seed and give him a child. But Daddy said they could adopt one after Loki is graduated.

After every time they make love, Loki mostly becomes so jelly, but thanks to Daddy's strength, flexibility, and experience, he slowly pulls his cock out of the loosen hole, rubbing Loki's cheek, then lifts him in his arms. 

Daddy carries him bridal style to the bathroom as he tells Loki that the kitty has done a good job, that he is pleased, making Loki proud of himself and leans his head on Daddy's shoulder, nuzzles into his neck.

Daddy steps into his built-in bathtub and lowers themselves down to the warm water. He caresses Loki's skin and let themselves relax. After a long moment, he moves his fingers down and circles Loki's brim, then presses them into the entrance, drawing a sold whimper from his kitty.

"Umm, Daddy... I'm tired..."

Loki weakly says, he gasps as Daddy gently pulls his fingers out with a chuckle.

"I guess you are."

"I am, Daddy."

A small smile tugs in Loki's exhausted face, he strokes Daddy's chest with his hand. 

When they are done hugging and cuddling in the tub, Daddy takes Loki into the bedroom and wraps their nake bodies in a fluffy blanket. Loki lies tidy in his arms, feeling so safe, he looks up at his Daddy and giggles, earning Daddy's attention.

"What's funny, kitty?"

"Will you discipline me next time?"

Daddy laughs, his little one really does need to be disciplined. For making his Daddy love him so much.

"Probably next time."

Daddy replies in amusement, and Loki's eyes light up with desire.

"Mmm..."

"Huh?"

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Me too, kitty, now sleep. I'll buy some toys to play with you tomorrow."


End file.
